icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWant a World Record
iWant a World Record is the 10th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and her friends, Sam and Freddie, want to break a world record for the longest web cast, which has to be longer than 24 hours and 8 minutes. They also include loads of things and for helping them stay awake do tons of funny stuff. They struggle to stay awake so that they won't be disqualified in being in the Jonas Book of World Records. Spencer builds an electric sculpture at the same time and flirts with Marilyn, the woman who is in charge of the World Record (She tells him she has a boyfriend.). When Spencer shows his completed sculpture on iCarly, it takes so much power to work, there is a power failure when he turns it on for about four seconds, eliminating the iCarly team from breaking the world record. However, the sculpture Spencer made won a world record for the most moving parts on a sculpture. Feeling guilty for wrecking iCarly's shot at a world record, he lets Carly, Sam and Freddie add another piece to the sculpture so they are included in the record as well. The iCarly crew meet the woman's boyfriend, who holds the record of going the longest time without blinking. The world's fattest priest comes to visit Sam, but is not shown, due to falling through the floor before getting to the Shays' apartment. Trivia *The part where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer pose for the group picture was shown on the theme song's last scene (for Season 1 only). *The Jonas Book of World Records is a parody of the Guinness Book of World Records. *In the book version of this episode the world's fattest priest is only the world's fattest man. *The world's fattest priest is mentioned in a later episode, when Sam says the limo they get into would be perfect for him. *This is the first time Sam uses duct tape. The second is in iSpeed Date where she duct tapes Carly to a chair and the third time is in iSell Penny-Tees where she uses it on a girl's arm. Goofs *When Carly and Sam were tired, Freddie was tired too. But after Carly and Sam are awake from ice water, Freddie was wide awake without sticking his head in ice water. *When Spencer starts looking for his drill he dumps the contents of a bin on the floor and the container of sand from Mexico is standing on end, but in the next shot the items are rearranged and the container of sand is lying on its side. *In this episode, Sam and Carly go "Street Fishing" on iCarly. Although, in "iWant My Website Back," Carly is pulled up on a wire from an alley through the same exact window. Also, in "iStakeout", Carly watches a 'Bouncy Jogger Man' from the same window, which, if there was an alley next to the building, Carly couldn't see anything. *The video of the iCarly viewer tickling himself is a put-on, because it is impossible to tickle oneself. *Spencer plugs his sculpture in and the power goes out, then when it is unplugged the power comes back on - in reality a breaker would have been tripped, and it would have to be reset before the power could come back on. *Freddie claims that both Carly and Sam made him drop his light bulb, but if you look/listen carefully, he actually throws it himself if you watch closely; even if they made him really do it they mentioned the he pre-setted the button himself so it'd be Freddie's fault anyways. Quotes Sam: the world record book This thing is full of top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos! Carly: All your favorite things! Sam: I know! Freddie: reading "Most downloaded image." "Fastest computer processor." Sam: Most boring words ever. Marilyn:By the way, Sam, Carly said you might want this... Sam: No way! It's the world's fattest priest! Freddie: We were down for about four seconds. Sam: Well... that's not a problem, right? Marilyn: I'm sorry, but to break the world record, your webshow had to be continuous. Carly: But haven't you ever heard of the "five-second rule"? Marilyn: That's for eating food off the floor. Carly: Well, I feel that that rule could apply here nicely! Spencer: You're making me feel guilty here, like the whole thing was my fault. Sam and Freddie glare at him Spencer: Oh, yeah... Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: iWant MY OWN World Record! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 110 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images